


Kingdom fall [EN]

by Zirisek



Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gloryhammer - Freeform, Proletius - Freeform, Ralathor - Freeform, Zargothrax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirisek/pseuds/Zirisek
Summary: A while before Angus McFife XIII. lend on a shadowland of another reality and a moment after the evil sorcerer materialised in this world and started his winning conquest, the hermit of Cowdenbeath appeared in this unknown known world. In this new reality he’s been thrown into fast events, which lead him right into Dundee, just for he could stand against the evil sorcerer once more. The long night is waiting for him,  full of discoveries, new friendships, twists and a crazy run, side by side with a knight of Crail, soldiers from Unst and one submarine.
Kudos: 2





	Kingdom fall [EN]

The first chapter - The fall of Crail  
On the south tip of the kingdom of Fife, there was a town, the most sumptuous jewel on the Fife’s noble crown. This jewel was nothing else than a fortress of Crail. For centuries knights were training behind these walls and learning fencing techniques. These knights were the proudest and the strongest, fearless warriors in a land. They fought until the last breath; riders on eagles, they were always ready to die for the king. And this day wasn't different.  
The wind was blowing across the sea, and it brought terrible feelings on. The wind was so cold that it left knights tight and focused. A shadow of darkness was coming from the east. A sky full of blood moved back before the inky black with no stars seen. Knights standing on a top of a guard tower were waiting impatiently for a return of a scout. A heavy silence was interrupted by the sound of the wings of a huge eagle, who flew down to the tower. Eagle sat on the edge of the tower, from the eagle's backs a knight in full armour was leaning over to see.  
“He’s coming,” he said.  
Just a few words and the fear came over the knights, standing on the top of the tower.  
The oldest and the wisest from the knights, the grandmaster himself, didn’t let the fear take control over his mind.  
“How many of them are going with him?” he asked the question, no one wanted to hear an answer.  
The scout leaned over the eagles back even more and took a look to grandmaster’s eyes.   
“Master, he’s coming along.”  
***  
“He’s a fool!” Shouted an old knight.  
“And… that's good or bad news?” asked the younger one.  
“Only a fool can come to Crail without an army!”  
“He’s maybe a fool, but don’t forget he’s also a mage,” informed ser Regulon.  
“It’s suicide!”  
“It’s a trap!”  
“Gentlemen,” spoke the grandmaster Proletius, who silently listened to his colleagues until now. “Fool or not, he’s coming.”  
All eyes pointed to grandmaster; knights were silently waiting for orders. Proletius looked at them.  
“If he’s coming alone, without an army of chaos, he is sure by his victory. The king is missing, and we are the last standing in his way after the absolute control of the kingdom of Dundee. There is no much hope left…” he sighed.  
“Proletius,” asked the young knight, “it sounds like you want to give up…”  
“Give up?” Proletius gave a boy a look. “No, I don’t want to give up, young Cornus. How is it even possible that a knight like you know of such words like these, Cornus? Give up? Never! Zargothrax is a mad old man if he thinks he can win against the knights of Crail. I won’t let him reach it easily. Move!”  
Suddenly the whole fortress came to life. Knights were running through halls, taking their armours and swords and preparing for the arrival of the evil sorcerer.  
The young knight, Cornus Dawon, was with others. He helped them to get into their armours, saddled up their eagles and sharpen their weapons. After that, he realised he didn’t have his sword with him, so he returned to his room to find the sword in it. But suddenly a soft knocking was heard from the door. He turned.  
In a door, there was standing ser Regulon. Face fill with worry. “Cornus,” he spoke to a young knight. “Take your stuff, the important one, your sword and a travel coat. Meet me in a dungeon.” He left before Cornus could ask anything.  
He couldn’t refuse the order of an older and superior knight. He took what was important to him, his sword and travel coat. Cornus had a few moments to think of, what’s going on. Why did others take their places on walls, while he was going down to dungeons? Under Crail, there was a complex labyrinth of tunnels; only a true knight could find a way out of the maze. Only the master of Crail. Tunnels were leading out of the town. It means that grandmaster wanted him to leave the fortress. Cornus didn’t want to run away! No, he wanted to stay beside his brothers and fight! He was no coward. These tunnels were used for running, while the fortress was under siege, but right now there was no siege. Only a wizard and a fear he spread over the land. The invisible threat which was taking over humans' hearts, sat in and consumed them from the inside. The threat of war and chaos. They heard about burning Auchtermuchty and murder of Fife’s king, but they didn’t want to believe. These were events, which spread threat and fear all over the land.  
He was still diving in his thoughts when he finally headed into the dungeons. He found Ser Regulon and Grandmaster Proletius standing at the end of a long hall, before a massive door, behind it lied a labyrinth of tunnels.  
Cornus stood before them with a fist on his chest.  
“Finally,” muttered Regulon and gave Cornus a bag full of food and things for surviving. Cornus looked at them.  
“What are these for?”  
“For a journey.”  
“Which journey?” asked Cornus, but Proletius shut him.  
“Now listen carefully,” he said. In his hand he held a box covered in cloth, tightened by a wide leather belt.  
“Crail will fall today,” he continued. “There is no way to prevent that. Here I’m holding the most valuable secrets we hide in the walls of the fortress. This box can’t ever fall into the sorcerer's hands.”  
Proletius looked into Cornu’s eyes and gave him the box of secrets of Crail. “These are our secrets, our past and our future. Make the legacy of Crail live forever. Cornus,” ha grabbed his hands. “It’s important you run away and never return, understand?”  
“But…”  
“Cornus, listen to me! Run as far as you can, run since the last Crail tower haven’t be seen, and never return. Promise me, Cornus! Swear at a hammer you will never return.”  
“I swear,” Cornus whispered.  
“The legacy of Crail must live. It’s your responsibility now. We believe in you, Cornus. Now go.”  
Cornus took a look at a little box in his hands. Such a small thing, he thought. Cornus looked at his masters once more, took the flashlight Regulon passed to him, and went into the darkness of tunnels. He ran. He ran through tunnels, without turning back. He could only hear how the massive weight door shut behind him. Now he was alone in a dark running for the future of Crail.  
***  
Dark ink covered the sky, no stars appear and the wind blew stronger. Some dark heavy clouds were coming their way. There was only a last lane of orange light, leaping over the horizon. Knights of Crail were standing on the walls, ready to strike. Silently they watched a growing figure, which was heading to them on a calm surface of the North sea. There was no doubt; the giant unicorn was coming their way.  
Hooves of the mystical animal silently touch the surface of the water. The majestic black creature was big but also skeletal. Unicorn’s skin was tightly wrapping his body, an unhealthy looking creature had blind bleary eyes, broken horn, and a solid slaver was coming from its mouth. On the back of the unicorn were sitting the sorcerer. Thorn crown on his head, long cape covered his back, and on shoulders, he had skulls from dead like unicorn creators. His face hidden behind an awful mask from nightmares, black amulet swang on his chest.  
Proletius gulp. He met sorcerer before, a long time ago. The time left marks on this evil wizard. Grandmaster had a clue, that the unicorn’s awful look was a reflection of what Zargothrax was inside. A terrible being, caught in a mortal body, devastated by time. Proletius had a feeling, like a unicorn itself looked like he somehow survived the invasion of Dundee years ago! That creature stopped a few steps before cliffs. Small waves of evening’s tide hit the wall of the fortress and shattered into tiny drops. The restlessness of knights grew with every minute sorcerer was just standing there silently. Proletius hold still. When he’s standing, none of his knights will move back. He leaned over the wall and looked at Zargothrax.  
“Sorcerer,” he shouted. “What made you come to Crail’s walls?”  
Zargothrax slowly looked up. Two crimson eyes of unliving mask were pointing directly to grandmaster. Uneasiness rapidly grew.  
“I came here to offer you a deal!” he answered; sorcerer’s voice was hollow, blurred by the mask.  
“What deal?” Proletius asked calmly.  
“Grandmaster, as always you and your knights are standing in my way to dominance.” Sorcerer gave them a look. “Powerful knights of Crail! Warriors from Aberdeen and Cowdenbeath, winners of a battle of Dundee's Citadel! Knights, who fly on eagles!” His voice grew louder, more aggressive. Contemptuous of his voice permeated through the whole bay. He looked directly to Proletius. “With grandmaster in the charge, who helped the king to imprisoned me. I’m curious if your skills are still so mighty as a years ago.” He added silently.  
“You, Proletious,” he continued. “I came here to challenge you!”  
Sudden silent seemed more oppressive and more unbearable than before. Knights looked at each other; Ser Regulon came closely to Proletius.  
“That’s madness! You can’t fight him…” he spoke to grandmaster but was shut.  
“Go ahead, sorcerer.”  
“If you win, grandmaster, I will leave and never return to Dundee. But if I win,” he continued with a look still on Proletius. “Knights of Crail will never be standing in my way again!”  
Soft voices were hearing from knights on the walls; none believed what they had heard right now. Proletius heard everything. There was no way back.  
“All right then,” he spoke. “Enter the fortress.”  
Knights were shocked. They gave Proletius surprising looks when he went down from a wall.  
He turned to Regulon. “Tell knights to be on the courtyard immediately!”  
“Proletius, wait! Have you gone mad?!” He ran beside his grandmaster. “He will kill you, and then he will kill us all! Tha’s suicide! I’m telling you, big troubles you sent on us!”  
Proletius stopped. “We already are in big troubles, Regulon. Don’t worry. I don’t let Zargothrax hurt anyone.”  
Regulon glanced at Proletius before grandmaster went away. He stared to Proletius’s back. “I hope you know what you are doing,” he whispered.  
***  
Knights surrounded the large courtyard. In the middle of the stone court, Proletius was standing, waiting for the sorcerer to enter the fortress. The sound of the unicorn’s hooves resonated on a wooden drawbridge until the creature stopped before a massive gate. Zargothrax sat down from the huge animal and went on the courtyard. No one was breathing at this moment. All eyes looked at the sorcerer with uneasiness. Some knights gripped their swords tightly. Zargothrax stood in front of the grandmaster. Proletius faced him with no fear, and he had to look up. No one was about to broke the silence between these two warriors. Tens of eyes were looking at them, waiting silently. A dog barked somewhere in the distance.  
“I will accept your deal,” spoke Proletius. “But only on one condition.”  
“I’m listening,” answered the sorcerer.  
“You will let my knights leave!”  
Zargothrax kept silence, so Proletius continued. “Their presence is not important for our fight. If you win or not, they will never stand in your way again.”  
“So be it,” said the sorcerer.  
Proletius sighed with relief and looked around, but none of his knights was moving.  
“You can go!” he shouted, “Put your weapons down, and go!”  
Knights looked at each other and kept formation. Regulon stepped forward. “Until the last breath!” he said with a fist on his chest.  
Proletius looked down. He didn’t know if he’s proud or angry about how loyal his knights were. Fealty of knights of Crail was well-known. No, he hates them now for that.  
“Regulon,” he turned to the master, but Zargothrax silent him with a lifted hand.  
“You’ve got your chance, knights. It’s the time!”  
Grandmaster closed eyes, his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword; he drew his blade and pointed it at Zargothrax, then he let the sharp edge fall, with one hand behind his back he waited for sorcerer’s move. Zargothrax did the same. His sword looked like it came from a time of the first invasion, dark and toothed; he let the blade fall as well.  
Knights on walls kept their breath when they saw Proletius made the first strike. Sword cut the air and hit the dark blade. The sudden move shook Zargothrax’s arm, but he held his sword firmly. So Proletius struck again. Zargothrax was able to deflect these hits, and he struck too. But Proletius has a significant advantage against the sorcerer. He was the knight, the strongest and the most experienced of them all. He was the grandmaster of knights of Crail, and he didn’t mean to fall today!  
Proletius struck from above and hit Zargothrax’s sword. Sorcerer’s arm hurt, he let the blade fall to the ground. Grandmaster turned around and hit hunched opponent into the mask with his elbow. Zargothrax stepped back, left the sword lying on the ground. Proletius struck for the last time.  
Suddenly Zargothrax straightened up; faster than anyone could spot he moved to the side. Proletius’s blade cut the air in a place, where Zargothrax was standing a moment ago. A little dagger appeared in the sorcerer’s hand; no one could see that. He kicked unbalance knight into the back of his legs, made him fall on knees. Standing behind the grandmaster, Zargothrax lifted the dagger, grabbed Proletius’s arm and stabbed the knife right into the grandmaster’s heart.  
Proletius gasp, And slowly looked up, his view blurry. He felt, like the wound in his heart pulsed. That the dagger shined, red and eye opened on its hilt. New dark energy came through his veins and blinded him. Zargothrax left him, pulled the knife out. Proletius touched the place, where edge came through his armour; felt wet blood on his fingers. Strange feeling crossed his mind; black veins appeared on his ashen skin. He opened black eyes.  
“You bastard!” Proletius heard Regulon’s voice.  
Ser Regulon showed up behind sorcerer with a blade ready to strike. Zargothrax turned around, with a bare hand he parried the hit; gripped the edge and broke it by magic. Then he grabbed Regulon by his neck and lifted poor knight into the air. Sword fell on the ground.  
“Let’s tide up what is already bound by its loyalty,” shouted the sorcerer. “Make this be your biggest weakness!”  
With this world, his hand lighted up with magic. Black chain tied Regulon and all the knights to fallen grandmaster. Scream of dying beings vanished in the north wind. Zargothrax left Regulon to go and turned at Proletius.  
“So, grandmaster?”  
Proletius and all knights kneeled before the evil sorcerer. “My sword is yours,” he said, covered his head by a hood of his cape. “Master.”


End file.
